cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3 - The Fence
The Fence is the third episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary : The episode starts with Flutter asking Fang what is wrong, since he and Alari were missing when she woke up. He explains that he and Alari had a fight and she ran away, so he is searching for her. Suddenly the howl of Blue is heard and Fang tells Flutter to look for Alari, while he looks what Blues needs him for. : Meanwhile Alari continues her way to find the fence, but is thinking about going back to her friends already, when she trips and falls in front of the fence. : Fang meets Blue and wants to know why she called for him. She explains that her daughter, Luna, ran off and found a young cub named Lupis. Luna interrupts her speech and states that she was hunting, instead of running off, but her mother tells her to be quit immediately. Since Lupis does not seem to remember where he came from, Blues wants to know what they should do about him. : While examining the fence, Alari spots a calf, which is looking at her. Alari asks what she is and says that she smells like prey, but the cow just laughs and tells her what she is. She introduces herself as Milly and asks for the pups name. Alari only has time to answer the question, before her mother howls for her to come home. Milly is amazed by the fact that Alari is one of the creatures which make those "beautiful sounds" and says that her mother told her all wolves are evil. Amused Alari denies this comment, as she thinks there is no place more beautiful than her pack. While she explains what a pack does for their members, her mother howls again and she says that she really has to go now. Milly stops her by asking if she could howl for her once. Alari begins to howl and Milly joins her, until the lights inside the house go on and Milly has to go, because the farmer will come any second. She asks if Alari will come back the next day, then the two of them say goodbye to each other. : Alari turns to go home, but is suddenly facing the farmer's gun. Flutter arrive just in time to jump between Alari and the gun as it fires. With her last strength she tells her daughter that she loves her before becoming unconscious. The screen goes black and another shot, along with Alari's scream, is heard. Credits Voice Actors * Fluffylovey as Alari * Tillyandmisty as Milly * Fluffylovey as Fang * Spottedcreek as Flutter * Dreamer as Blue * Tribbleofdoom as Luna Director * Tribbleofdoom Trivia : None Available Gallery Ep03S1-0121.png|"..but when I go there, the den was empty." Ep03S2-0156.png|"Luna wandered off and she found him." Ep03S3-0257.png|"Why there isn't a place in the whole wide world more wonderful than my pack!" See also *List of Episodes *List of The Fence Characters References }} Category:Episodes